


The Bells

by Mythology216



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythology216/pseuds/Mythology216
Summary: How I feel episode 5 should have gone.





	The Bells

Daenerys Stormborn, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Kahleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of Mereen, the Unburnt, Breaker of chains, and Mother of Dragons allowed a victorious smile to cross her face when the bells rang out in surrender. She had retaken her home without descending into the madness she knew hid in her blood. The feeling of victory quickly turned to horror when she saw the first explosion. Everywhere she looked, explosions of what could only be wildfire were destroying her home, slaughtering her people. A look of pure grief crossed her face, quickly being replaced by unadulterated rage when she noticed that only the Red Keep was untouched. With a cry of fury, she urged Drogon towards the Red Keep. When she arrived, it was just in time to see Jamie Lannister thrust a Sword into his sister's heart. Although she had seen justice served, there was a desire for vengeance that she could not longer deny. With the same calmness with which she executed Lord Varys, "Dracarys," left her lips. And Drogon complied, the tower in which the twins were located was consumed in dragon fire. With her vengeance sated, and her victory turned to ash, Daenerys flew back to camp, awaiting any who survived Cersie's last act of defiance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that much or even that well written. But after a few days of processing the episode, I asked myself if I could only change one thing about the episode, what would it be? My answer was the reason behind King's Landing being burned. Cersie igniting the Mad King's wildfire caches fits much more with the character arcs we have seen for the last 7 seasons that seem to have been ignored this season.


End file.
